A Frosty Christmas
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: The Autobots and The Guardians join up once again for a Merry Christmas. And all thanks to Miko's wish and Jack Frost's great idea to visit. Crossover with Rise of the Guardians. I do not own Transformers Prime or Rise of the Guardians. Christmas One-Shot. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with a Christmas one-shot. I am absolutely excited for Christmas and I just can't wait to wake up Christmas morning, wait forget I said that, I stay up all night on Christmas Eve so I don't wake up. Anyway, let's get on with the one-shot. Just like last year, this is a crossover with Rise of the Guardians. Though this time, we're starting off with the Guardians.**

Jack Frost laughed in glee as he road the wind to North's workshop. He hoped that he would accept the proposal he had. It had to do with visiting some old friends. Jack's ice blue eyes widened when he came crashing in to North's workshop for the fifth time this week. And right in to Bunny too!

"Ugh! That's the fifth time Frostbite!" Bunny said, annoyed with the mischievous winter spirit.

Jack only smirked before saying, "How would you like to visit the Autobots again?"

Bunny's eyes widened before he asked, "When?"

A loud laugh came from behind them and they turned to see North walking in with Tooth and Sandy. North grinned and said, "What a coincidence! We were just thinking of the same thing! We'd like to visit the Autobots once more on Christmas!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well it looks like I didn't have to ask."

"You think they'll be happy to see us?" Tooth asked.

"Why of course Tooth! Why wouldn't they?" North smiled.

"Before we leave for Jasper though, I have to give a couple cities some snow and North has to deliver presents." Jack said as he started heading for the window. "See you guys later. I need to get a head start."

Sandy waved to him as a smiley face appeared above his head and Tooth yelled out, "Be back in time Jack!"

Jack smirked. "Trust me Tooth, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Miko groaned as she flopped down on the couch in the Autobot base. Everyone turned to stare at her and Bulkhead asked, "Um, Miko are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering where Jack is!" Miko yelled out, confusing everyone.

"Miko, I'm right here." Jack raised an eyebrow.

Miko rolled her eyes. "Not you! Jack Frost. Remember, he and the Guardians came to visit us last Christmas. And it's Christmas Eve! And no snow either."

"Well I wasn't here last Christmas, so could you please fill me in?" Wheeljack asked.

"Jack Frost, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny are basically the Guardians. They came to visit us last Christmas when Arcee's sisters came to visit. Speaking of which, are they coming this year Arcee?" Jack asked.

Arcee shrugged. "I have no idea. But I know they're far away from what I can tell over our bond."

"I'm more concerned on whether the Guardians are coming back." Miko grumbled.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready for sleigh ride?" North grinned.

Everyone except Bunny hopped in the sleigh. Bunny once again tried to get out of riding as he said, "Um, you know what mate, I think I'm just going to stick to my tunnels this time."

"Nonsense! We want to give Autobots a good surprise!" North exclaimed as he grabbed Bunny and hauled him in to the sleigh.

Bunny sighed and gripped on to the sleigh tightly. He then glared at Jack who was smirking and said, "Frostbite, don't even try to fall off the sleigh as a joke this time."

Jack smirked and said, "I wouldn't dare."

Bunny sighed. This was going to be a long sleigh ride. Jack grinned and asked, "Who wants to sing Christmas carols?"

"Can we do Joy to the world?" Tooth asked excitedly.

Jack grinned and nodded. Bunny sighed and tried covering his ears, but it didn't help.

_Joy to the world _

_The Lord has come_

_Let Earth receive her king_

_Let every heart_

_Prepare him room_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and heaven_

_And nature sing_

Bunny sighed. Yep, this was most definitely going to be a long sleigh ride.

* * *

"Hold still Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed as she tried to hang Christmas decorations on the walls of the base.

Bulkhead held Miko up higher before looking around and asking, "Where's 'Jackie?"

"He went somewhere." Miko shrugged.

"He could be here helping." Bulkhead grumbled.

"Ah suck it up Bulk. Come on, we're almost done." Miko smiled.

"Alright everyone time for everyone to pick a wish." Jack said as he walked over with a hat in his hands with everyone's wish inside.

"We're still doing this?" Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear last year? We do it every year." Jack smiled.

Arcee smiled slightly before she and the rest of Team Prime, minus Wheeljack since he wasn't there, activated their holoforms and chose their wish. Jack opened his wish and smirked when he saw he received Miko's wish.

_I wish for a visit from the Guardians._

"Figures." Jack muttered while thinking, "_I wonder what they're doing right now."_

* * *

"Hey North, how long until we reach Jasper?" Jack asked. "I still have to deliver snow there."

"We're not even in the United States yet Jack." North answered. "I took the long route so we can get there exactly on Christmas!"

Jack's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he yelled, "You did what?!"

"Why is that problem Jack?" North asked.

Jack face palmed before saying, "The snow was supposed to be in Jasper tonight North. I'm a day off schedule!"

North chuckled nervously at the look the winter spirit was giving him. He might have had more experience than Jack, but by the Man in the Moon he could be a scary little spirit when he was angry. So North just said, "Then I will make the reindeer go faster!"

"Or we could just use a snow globe." Tooth suggested as Sandy held up a snow globe.

"Or that too." North grinned sheepishly as he took the snow globe. "To Jasper, Nevada!" He threw the snow globe and everyone held on as they sped through.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Day and Miko was surprisingly bored. That was, until Bulkhead drove in covered in snow. Snow! That means...

"Bulkhead, there's snow outside?" Miko asked in glee.

"Yes and some got stuck in my gears." Bulkhead groaned.

"Wow, the place never changed."

Everyone turned towards the elevator to see Jack Frost, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy walk through. Everyone grinned at them and Miko yelled, "My wish came true! It's a Christmas miracle."

"More like a Jack miracle. He was the one who suggested coming to visit." Bunny snorted.

"Well I couldn't just spend my Christmas up north without coming to see you guys." Jack smirked. "Now are we going to celebrate or not?"

"Not without else you're not!"

Arcee spun around and grinned at the sight of Chromia, Elita, and Ironhide running in looking tired.

"When did you guys get here?" Jack asked.

"An hour ago when 'Hide here crashed our ship. Again." Chromia glared at her sparkmate.

"It wasn't my fault." Ironhide argued.

Jack smirked and said, "This is one unique Christmas."

**Everyone: We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed and until after Christmas, I'm out! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**


End file.
